A Royal Tournament
by lxnnister
Summary: young!Cersei and young!Jaime at King Aerys's Court. The King has organised a tournament to celebrate Prince Rhaegar's Name Day, and Jaime and Cersei are both there to celebrate. They want to spend as much time together as possible.


A/N: This is the first chapter in a short story (there will probably only be 3 or 4 chapters). Thanks to everyone who has supported me so far in my Cersei/Jaime writing and ranting, especially my rl friends and tumblr user glaurie :) You guys rock/

When I woke up, the sunlight was already filling the room. I felt mildly disoriented for a few seconds, until I realised where I was. My chambers at the Red Keep. Keeping my eyes closed, I breathed in. Jaime's scent was undoubtedly the best smell to wake up to.

I was lying with my head and my hand resting on his naked chest, and his arm was around me, keeping me close. It had been a somewhat cool night- winter is coming, the Starks would say-, and I knew I would've been cold, naked as I was, had it not been for Jaime's body warmth. I made myself comfortable under the covers, sliding even closer to him. He was still sleeping, but his arm moved to accommodate my body.

I looked up to his face. He looked so handsome when he was asleep. He did too when he was awake, but it was a different kind of beauty. He looked carefree now, and somehow I knew he was dreaming about us.

The complete silence was so peaceful. For a moment, I wish everything would stay like this forever. There was no one to see me, I didn't have to pretend to be someone I was not. I was in Jaime's arms, and there was no one to pull me away or tell me it was wrong. If there was a heaven, I figured this would be how it would look.

I caressed Jaime's chest, drawing invisible patterns on it with the tips of my fingers. He was almost a man grown already. He would even join the Kingsguard soon, if everything went as planned. Then we would always be together, here at Court.

"Good morning," Jaime said with a raspy morning voice. I smiled up to him.

"Hello. Have you slept well?" I asked.

"It was amazing." His smile told me he wasn't talking about sleeping, but rather about what had happened before that between us. I laughed.

"I know. It was." He kissed me. I kissed him back, delighted by how wonderful life seemed at this moment. When his hands started sliding down my body, I stopped him. I knew if we started we wouldn't be able to stop. "We can't right now. You need to get ready."

"What for?" He kissed me again before I could answer. I smiled against his lips.

"The tournament, don't you remember?" I said when I moved away from his mouth. His eyes opened a bit wider. He had really forgotten it.

"The Others take the tournament," he said after a few seconds, kissing me again. This time I didn't try to stop him, moving my body so that I was completely on top of him and my legs were at either side of his body. I held him down with my hands and sat up.

"You need to go to the tournament. You have to show them all who the Lannisters of Casterly Rock are, so King Aerys will be impressed and let you join the Kingsguard. And then you can stay here with me." I bent down to kiss him again, and this time it was him who stopped me.

"I can't really say no to that, can I?" I laughed and rolled off Jaime, lying next to him and thinking about all that awaited us once he moved to the Red Keep. There were thousands of hidden passageways in the old building, surely we could find one that joined both our chambers, and then no one would keep us apart. Jaime propped himself up on his elbow and took my hand in his. "Will you, Oh sweet lady Cersei, do me the honour of letting me wear your favour to battle?"

"Don't be stupid, Jaime! You're my brother, you can't wear my favour."

"But it is only you I want to be crowned Queen of Love and Beauty," he said.

"Well, you can't. You should court some other highborn lady. You're so comely that I am sure all the ladies at the tournament will be half in love with you before the day ends," I told him. It would be good for him to build a reputation, that way suspicions people may have about us would be diverted.

"I bet that if I was a Targaryen you would let me wear your favour," Jaime said.

"If we were Targaryens, we would be made to marry," I said.

"What a sweet life that would be," he sighed to himself.

"But we aren't Targaryens, we are Lannisters of Casterly Rock, and they must hear us roar." I sat up, holding up a sheet over my shoulders to protect me from the cold, and giving Jaime my back.

"Whose favour should I wear then?" he asked. "Should I ask Elia Martell? She's beautiful, is she not?"

"I daresay prince Rhaegar will be wearing hers," I said.

"Is that jealousy I hear, sister mine?" Jaime asked, putting both his arms around my waist from behind me. I tried to get away from his arms, but he was stronger than me, and he didn't let go.

"I'm not jealous."

"I know you are. You wish to marry prince Rhaegar, and become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms," Jaime said. There wasn't hurt in his voice. He knew I couldn't marry him, we had both realised that some time ago.

"And you will be the captain of my Kingsguard and we will be the most perfect most secret couple of Westeros," I said. I felt his body move as he laughed, and reached my hand back to run my fingers through his hair.

"Should I ask Lyanna Stark, then? She seems wild."

"The Stark girl? You like her?" I asked.

"I do, don't you?"

"I can't stand her. Her brother Brandon is fine, I suppose, but Eddard and Lyanna both seem so…" I drifted off, unable to find words to describe why I disliked them.

"Northern?" Jaime laughed

"Exactly." Jaime's laugh suddenly stopped.

"Wait. What if someone came in and found us naked in each other's arms?" His voiced was filled with worry.

"There is no chance of that. I ordered the maids to stay away until I sent for them, so they will not come, if they know what's good for them."

"I love how you always think of everything," he said, kissing the skin on my shoulder. I stood up, and walked to the table at the other side of the room. I took a red hair bow, and walked back to the bed.

"Here," I said, tying it around Jaime's wrist. "You can wear this as my favour under your armour. No one will know about it. And you can crown me your Queen of Love and Beauty tonight, after you win and we are alone again."

He understood just what I was saying. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and hastily stood up and put on the clothes he had been wearing last night, which were lying on the floor. "I will win this for you, just you wait. I will be the best knight."

"But you're not a knight yet," I reminded him.

"Better than any knight, then. I will defeat even your perfect prince Rhaegar."

"I can't wait to see you there," I said, and then he ran out of the room, giving me a last look before closing the door behind him, and smiling.


End file.
